Our invention provides a specialized machine for use in the assembly of tape to the spool described in the aforemention U.S. Patent Application, entitled Tape Spool Retention System. The spool of the above patent is unique in that the spool and the tape retainer are molded of one piece. To assemble an end of a piece of tape to the spool it is only necessary to insert the tape between the spool core and the retainer which is positioned just over an opening in the core. Attachment is achieved by forcing the retainer and the tape into the opening. Once seated, the retainer and the tape are held firmly in place by the shape of the opening. The prior art invention greatly simplifies the assembly procedure in that the spool is molded with the retainer correctly positioned for insertion. The space between the flanges of spools can be quite narrow, so that, without the inventive spool, it would be quite difficult to position the tape and a separate retaining piece for assembly.
Several different types of assembly machines may be used for attaching the tape to the spool. Experience has shown that significant improvement in the assembly operation is achieved with the use of our novel assembly machine as compared with the much simpler tool envisaged in the patent application for the Tape Spool Retention System.